


A Matter of Trust

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dalaran raises mages not so much healthy or functional people, Gen, Khadgar has abandonment issues, M/M, Troubled Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: Medivh never cared for Dalaran or the Kirin Tor but there he was, at one of their events, for Khadgar. When the opportunity to learn more about his young apprentice arises, he takes it. But will he like what he finds?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of canon blending, between the book 'The Last Guardian', some old and new Warcraft lore, and personal headcanons from me.

It was the most bizarre thing Kel’Thuzad had seen that week. Standing there, at a _Kirin Tor event _no less, was Magus Medivh Aran. It had been a long time since Kel’Thuzad had seen the man in person. Before he closed himself off, back when he held galas and had invited the Kirin Tor to one of them.

Medivh was older and quieter now but he still knew how to light up a room with his charm. Even Kel’Thuzad himself wasn’t immune to the effects the magus had on people. He found himself gradually gravitating towards him. 

From what he remembered, the magus _thrived _ in social situations. It made the ‘accident’ that happened at one of his parties all the more tragic. It must have been truly horrible for Medivh to lock himself away in his own tower. Kel’Thuzad could only imagine how such a social butterfly wilted in self-exile. The cattiest members of the Kirin Tor said ‘good residence’, glad to see the vibrant magus knocked down a few pegs.

“What can I say? Khadgar’s ‘lucky number thirteen’.” Medivh said to a questioning mage, earning some laughter from a few of the other magi around them. He gave a fond smile that seemed to warm up the room. “He’s a good lad, he makes life _ interesting_, that’s for certain.”

It did seem that he was on the mend though. Kel’Thuzad continued to watch the man from across the room as he told stories of the shenanigans of his apprentice. Khadgar stuck by his master’s side like glue. He looked like a puppy, that collar-like choker he would always wear only served to exacerbate the comparison.

Making use of a simple spell, Kel’Thuzad could hear the whispers about the room.

“Looks like Medivh’s got himself a ‘pet’.” whispered one mage.

“It’s the only reason I can think of.” another said quietly. “Why else would a man like him keep a pest like that?”

“He’ll grow tired of him eventually. It’s only a matter of time before Khadgar does something foolish. I give them another month, _ maybe _ two.”

There were other harsh words directed to the young mageling. It was cruel but that was the world of mages for you. It felt like an insult that _Khadgar _of all people was chosen by Medivh to stay on as his protege. After the number of mages sent who were far more qualified. Magi who worked hard and were of ‘good stock’. Unlike Khadgar. Not that the boy didn’t work hard but he had no magical lineage. He was just a fluke to a family of simple, Lorderon peasants.

So _why _ Khadgar?

Medivh was certainly his mother’s son. He had a certain distaste for Dalaran and the Kirin Tor’s culture, calling it ‘unhealthy’. Perhaps he was right but progress needed to be made, even if it meant a few eggs got cracked. He just needed to understand that Kirin Tor was doing what was best for the world, by extension, that meant for Medivh as well. Sending their best, one after the other, to Medivh with a _ growing insistence _ (harassment, was what the magus called it) that he take one as his student.

Many wouldn’t put it past the Magus to snub every good candidate and take the worst simply to spite them. It was the only way they could make sense of the matter.

But Kel’Thuzad had a different theory. He understood Medivh, in some respects at least. Their first meeting having had an impact on him. Kel’Thuzad saw a kindred spirit in the loneliness that comes with power. That night at the Gala where members of the Kirin Tor were allowed into Karazhan was the offering of an olive branch. Kel’Thuzad saw a young man, seeking approval and companionship from fellow mages. Instead, he was spurned and scolded like a child for his wasting of time and magic.

The incident at the gala led Kel’Thuzad to later do some research on Medivh. His personal liking of the magus aside, it was odd that such a hedgemage wasn’t put down then and there. With his influence and position as one of the Council of Six, Kel’Thuzad found something quite interesting. Somehow, Medivh was connected to the ‘_Order of Tirisfal _’. An order believed to be nothing more than a rumor that grew more exaggerated over time. Yet oddly, information regarding it was very guarded.

Kel’Thuzad couldn’t learn the specifics, even his influence and charisma could only go so far. Medivh was an enigma, living up to the meaning of his name, ‘keeper of secrets’. How ironic it was that Khadgar, whose name meant ‘trust’, would get so involved with the man. Trust was like poison to secrets.

Kel’Thuzad knew better than petty magi around him. He could see it because, like Medivh, he was lonely as well. Dalaran culture would have their people believe that little else mattered than magic and power. The Kirin Tor liked to believe that their control over the laws and education of magic were for the good of the world. Kel’Thuzad knew better but had to play along in the farce. Power and wealth did little to fill the void but it was all he had and all he knew.

Kel’Thuzad could see it in the way the pair would look at each other, in the comfort they had in each other’s presence, in how Medivh spoke of his apprentice. There was _ affection _ there, the Magus was fond of the boy. It was obvious Khadgar seemed just as fond of his mentor. Though Kel'Thuzad suspected the boy’s feelings ran deeper than they should have. He could only imagine how Khadgar was likely confused by such feelings. Hiding them as much as he could, ashamed by them. Such was the way of love-starved youth.

Dalaran raised _mages_, not so much well-functioning _people_.

It was when Khadgar was called by a group of young, fellow maglings that he left Medivh’s side. Old friends, likely kids he had grown up with in Dalaran’s orphanage. The closest thing that Khadgar had to siblings. He paused a moment, looking back at Medivh, and looking a little embarrassed.

“Go on, off with you.” The Magus said before he gave a soft, melodic laugh. “Have your fun.”

With that, Khadgar hurried off to join his friends and surrogate siblings to catch up.

Now alone, Medivh’s mirth faded just a little. A few more magi came to him with questions and chatter. Though he hid it well, Kel’Thuzad’s keen eye could see Medivh was starting to get uncomfortable. It was nice to be social again but it was starting to be a bit too much too soon.

Kel’Thuzad took the chance to swoop in for a rescue. “Now, now, no need to swamp the man. Certainly, there’s more than enough time for everyone to get more acquainted.”

Other mages stepped back a little, giving the archmage a little space. Kel’Thuzad was well-liked and respected by most. Others who had some qualms with the man often kept them quiet. Something that Medivh noticed in various reactions from the magi around them. He eyed Kel’Thuzad with a hint of suspicion.

“Magus, it’s good to see you again.” Kel’Thuzad greeted warmly. “We’ve met before, several years back.”

Medivh blinked, Kel’Thuzad’s glassy gaze was undeniably familiar. The memory of that gala was one that stung, he preferred not to remember it. “Yes, I remember, it has been a while, Kel’Thuzad.”

“Perhaps, given your apprentice has gone off to catch up with old friends, you’d wish to do the same?” Kel’Thuzad offered, his tone was kind. “We can do so over drinks if you’d prefer.”

_ We’re _**_not_ **_friends. _ Was what Medivh wanted to say but he knew an offered escape when he saw one. The ambiance of the room was starting to get loud in his ears, the questions people asked were too many and Medivh didn’t have the energy to continue cleverly dodging the more suspicious and nosey ones. He would take Kel’Thuzad’s offer.

“That sounds lovely.” Medivh said, forcing himself to give a smile. “Lead the way, _ my friend _.”

-o-o-o-

Medivh was seated at a table on the balcony, grateful for the relative quiet. It was night and the Magus was treated to a beautiful view of the city. Slowly, Medivh took a deep breath and released it, counting the seconds to help calm his nerves. The night air was refreshing and the distant ambiance of city life helped keep things from getting _too _ quiet. He couldn’t deny that he owed Kel’Thuzad. Any longer with the rest of the event and the room certainly would have started to spin. He could spare him some of his attention before returning to his and Khadgar’s inn room.

Medivh could feel the Archmage approaching. He looked up at him when he heard a bottle of wine and two glasses set down on the table.

“You’re quite an actor.” Kel’Thuzad said as he began pouring a glass for Medivh then himself.

Medivh’s mouth formed a tight light line as he took his glass. The comment stirred up a mental image of his beloved theater along with his friends, Barnes and his troupe. Medivh took the glass and sipped. Swallowing down both the wine and memory. He gave a small sigh and said: “Of course, I learned from the best.”

“As in _ actually _ taking acting classes?” Kel’Thuzad asked with a blink.

“I have a love for theater.” Medivh admitted, knowing Kel’Thuzad was prodding around for conversation. It was a harmless enough subject even if it was a little tender. “So much that I took time to learn acting, music, and dance for my own benefit and pleasure.”

“Oh, interesting…” Kel’Thuzad said a little surprised. “I can’t say those are common hobbies for a mage.”

“I personally find that it helps to have hobbies that have little to do with magic.” Medivh explained before taking another, smaller sip from his wine. He took a second to taste the flavor and gauge how much he should let himself drink. “Dalaran tends to push that there’s little else.” Medivh took another sip from his glass. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Kel’Thuzad waved it off before moving to pour Medivh a little more wine. “You’re _not wrong_, it’s woven into our culture. We’re a people told by the church that our souls are damned. Some magi are lucky enough to be born in privileged, more educated families. Others not so much, the Kirin Tor often have to step in.”

“And buy such children from poor families.” Medivh added.

“Yes, but it saves their lives. In many cases, such children end up meeting their end by god-fearing peasants that think their child is possessed.”

A mental image of Khadgar flashed in Medivh’s mind, something in those words made his stomach twist. When Khadgar had first arrived, his sky-blue eyes looked a lot like Kel’Thuzad’s, glassy and a little dull. Khadgar had a certain flinchiness to him and occasional the stutter whenever he got nervous. Any fear the boy had for Medivh was more of being cast out rather than being afraid of the Magus himself. Medivh didn't _want_ to think it but he couldn't feign ignorance either, it was clear the boy had suffered from past trauma.

What had Khadgar been through before he came to Karazhan?

Medivh eyed his glass of wine, running a finger along the glass's stem as he thought. He then looked to Kel’Thuzad before speaking. “Do you know anything about Khadgar’s past?”

Kel’Thuzad blinked, a little surprised at the question. He then wondered if the Magus was more suspicious of his apprentice than he let on. Perhaps he could work the situation into his favor. If Kel'Thuzad played his cards right then maybe he could earn a little of the Medivh's trust. He would need to tread lightly though, if Kel'Thuzad dragged Khadgar's name through the mud it might just anger the Magus. Medivh was very difficult for Kel'Thuzad to read, it was uncertain just how deep his fondness for his apprentice was.

“I know a bit.” Kel’Thuzad admitted. He took a sip of his own wine as he carefully picked what to say. “I know Khadgar was nothing _too _special in his classes. He has an unfortunate affinity with the element of fire. The lad always worked hard but his knack for getting into trouble has affected his--”

“Was he one of the children Dalaran ‘saved’?” Medivh asked, cutting Kel’Thuzad off. He wasn't interested in hearing about Khadgar's past grades. Such things were trivial, the boy had proven his merit several times over through his actions. “Do you know where he’s from?”

“I know he’s an orphan.” Kel’Thuzad said. “Purchased from a family of Lordaeron peasants.”

Medivh was quiet for a moment, he broke eye contact with Kel'Thuzad and looked thoughtful. A bit of guilt had settled in his stomach, making him feel uncomfortable. Should he really be digging into Khadgar's past? _Why_ did he have the urge to know? Mages were naturally curious creatures, their appetite for knowledge was insatiable. But that usually only extended to magic and science. This was something else, something harder to explain.

Medivh finally asked: “Would you know where to find Khadgar’s family?”

“May I ask why, Magus?” Kel’Thuzad quirked an eyebrow, looking slightly perplexed. “These are strange details to want to know.”

“I’m curious.” Medivh said simply as though it were the most natural answer in the world. “He knows more about me than I do him. I ask, he says there’s not much worth knowing.”

“I see…” Kel’Thuzad said, not truly understanding Medivh’s reasoning at all. “I could look into it for you but I’d like _ something _ in exchange.”

Medivh quirked a brow at the bargain Kel’Thuzad offered. He drummed his fingers along the surface of the table as he weighed the pros and cons. Kel’Thuzad was a man of influence, he’d likely have the means of finding what he wanted. On the other hand, Medivh didn’t know what he wanted yet. Thinking back on how Khadgar once had eyes much like Kel’Thuzad’s, perhaps there were more similarities.

“If you’d like, we could take this conversation somewhere else, somewhere more private.” Medivh offered. His hand inched closer to Kel’Thuzad’s, stopping short of touching it. “We can talk, have a little more to drink, and enjoy each other’s company.”

Kel’Thuzad blinked, his blue eyes grew wide. For a second, Medivh felt like he may have overstepped and was about to pull his hand away. Kel’Thuzad caught it before it could move away and laced their fingers together.

This time, Medivh was the one who was a little startled. Kel’Thuzad’s hands were cold, like that of a chilled corpse. If Medivh had to take a guess, he’d figure that Kel’Thuzad must have specialized in ice magic. The hand warmed after a while of being entwined with Medivh’s, the warmth of life beginning to return to it.

It was going to be an ‘interesting’ night.

-**End of Part 1**-


	2. Chapter 2

In the form of a raven, Medivh soared over the hills and trees. He enjoyed any chance to stretch his wings and fly. It was a bright, warm afternoon by Lordamere Lake. The light of the sun glistened off of the water’s surface, the air was fresh, and had the ambiance of distant birdsong. Medivh could imagine that a place like this wouldn’t be bad for having a family.

As he flew, Medivh could see a few fishing boats dotting the lake’s surface. He stayed along the shoreline, keeping in mind what he was looking for. According to Kel’Thuzad’s information, Khadgar was the son of a hunter and fisherman. One of the ‘peasants’ Kel’Thuzad kept mentioning during their conversation. It made Medivh even more curious about Khadgar and his reluctance to talk of his past.

It was when Medivh caught sight of a house on the cusp of the woods and close enough to the lake’s shore that the raven-mage looked for a place to land. Down he went, fluttering to a halt behind some trees. Using them as cover, Medivh shifted back into his human form. He took a moment to give himself a quick glance over. Before he had set out, the Magus made sure to dress down. If Medivh wanted answers then it’d serve him better to hide anything that would implicate he was a mage.

Medivh peered out from behind the trees and looked out at the scene. The house was old but well taken care of. He could spy a good-sized garden for vegetables and herbs. Medivh got the feeling that those that lived there were self-reliant folk. He couldn’t help but think about Khadgar’s tenacity. Medivh could easily imagine a child version of his apprentice helping with chores with a similar determination.

Medivh’s thoughts were cut short the moment he saw movement coming from the house. The front door had opened and out walked a young woman. She was beautiful, dressed in a modest dress, her hair shined in the sun like spun gold.

Medivh stepped out from behind the trees before he could think. The only downside with being able to turn into a raven was that their habits could bleed into the shapeshifter. In this case, Medivh was bedazzled by the ‘shiny’. It was only when the sounds of his approaching footsteps alerted the girl that he snapped out of it and came to a halt.

Blank. Medivh’s mind went _blank _then and there. He had spent the past hour mentally going over what to say to these people. In the end, it was all for nothing, every word he meticulously picked slipped away like sand through one’s fingers.

“Sir?” the young woman said, her head canted curiously. She had a gentle voice, soft and sweet but it was dipped in a hint of caution. Her eyes were a different color from Khadgars, but they were the same in shape. “What do you want?”

Medivh could see the girl’s hand inched to a pocket on her dress. Likely it was where she kept a small weapon on hand for self-defense. Medivh held his hands up, in a show that he meant no harm. “I’m terribly sorry if I startled you, ma’am. I mean you no ill will.”

“Then I repeat…” the girl said, her hand hovering by the pocket of her dress. “...What do you want?”

“I came here seeking information.” Medivh explained. “It’s pertaining to a boy that was born to a family in this area. One that was taken in by Dalaran.”

At that, the girl’s eyes grew wide. “Khadgar…?”

“Yes! That’s him, he’s my--”

“Has something happened to him?” the girl cut him off, looking a little pale. “I-Is he…?”

“He’s alive.” Medivh said before she could finish.

A look of relief swept over the girl, she placed a hand on her chest and gave a soft sigh. “Thank goodness…”

“Are you his older sister?” Medivh asked as he gave her a quick look her over. “You seem a tad young to be his mother.”

“I may as well be that boy’s parent. I had to help raise all my siblings, Sir.” the girl answered. “Um, please, come in, Father and Mother are out for the day. I fix us some tea and we can talk.”

-o-o-o-

Medivh found himself seated at the kitchen table of a quaint home, his emerald gaze studying his surroundings. Even without the use of divination magic, he could feel that a lot had happened in this house. Closing his eyes, Medivh tapped into his magic and listened carefully.

It was distant but Medivh could make out the faintest cries of a small child along with the sound of something shattering. In the dark of his mind, something flickered. Medivh’s perspective shifted to that of someone small and thin. He was being dragged by the arm and tossed into a small closet. The child scrambled to get back up and out but the door was slammed in his face and everything went dark.

Medivh’s eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the worried look on the face of Khadgar’s sister. Medivh could see more of the resemblance with the way she looked at him.

“Sorry if I startled you, it looked like you fell asleep.”

“Ah, I dozed off for a moment.” Medivh lied as he watched Khadgar’s sister set down cups of tea. “It’s been a long trek and sadly, my health isn’t always the greatest.”

“So, what did you want to know?” she said while taking her seat.

“If I may be so bold, miss, may I ask your name?” Medivh smiled when he saw the girl blush at the realization she forgot to tell him. With a light, teasing tone, he added: “It’d make conversation a little easier.”

“Right, I’m sorry, my name is ‘Amice’.” she said with a small laugh. Amice was thankful, it helped cut the tension in the room.

“That’s a lovely name. Mine is Medivh, a pleasure to meet you.” Medivh said with a warm smile. “As for what I want to know, it’s admittedly a bit vague. Truth be told, I know next to nothing about Khadgar’s past. He seems unwilling to talk about it.”

Amice’s mouth formed a firm line. She lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip of her tea before finally speaking. “I can’t say that I blame him.”

Medivh’s eyes locked onto a religious symbol that rested on the hearth of the fireplace. “I take it there were issues when he was younger?”

“He was four when strange things began happening around him.” Amice said as she gazed into her tea. “It was small at first, most of it was chalked up to coincidence. Thing toppling over, cracks in glass...” Amice recounted. “It gradually got worse as Khadgar got older. Father started suspecting him when a white stripe began to appear in Khad’s hair.”

That very stripe was something Medivh always considered a charming feature of Khadgar’s. He never would have imagined it could cause him so much trouble. He thought back on the small vision he saw earlier. “And he was punished.”

Amice’s mouth formed a firm line, she gave a nod, slow and full of shame. “I wanted to protect him but…”

“Your father is a frightening man?”

“He can be.” Amice admitted. She was silent for a moment before giving a slow, tired sigh. “No, he _ is _.” She hesitated a moment, her finger tapped against the surface of her cup. “There was one time Father took Khadgar fishing. Mother acted like she was hoping the two would bond but...I had my suspicions.”

Medivh didn’t like where this story was going. He could see it playing out in his mind, a father taking his troubled son out for the day. Khadgar, so small, looking up at his father, looking for some kind of affection. “What happened?”

“There was an accident.” Amice said, holding her teacup tight in her hands. She broke eye contact with Medivh, feeling ashamed. “Or so father said. Apparently, Khadgar fell into the lake and almost drowned.” Amice sat up, straightening her back. It was as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders as told the story. How long had the incident been haunting her? “A passing fisherman saw what was happening and rescued Khad.”

Medivh felt ill. “You think your father tried to kill him?”

“I _ know _ he did, sir.” Amice said in a firm tone. “If the Kirin Tor hadn’t stepped in, Khadgar would have died eventually.”

“You ran to Dalaran and told them about Khadgar, didn’t you?” Medivh asked.

“Khadgar was only six years old.” Amice’s eyes began to tear up. She sniffled and stubbornly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. “I had to be second mother to all our siblings. I couldn’t let them kill him.”

Medivh sat in silence, giving Amice a moment to calm down. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must have been like to be in her shoes.

“Then it’s you who I have to thank.”

Amice blinked and looked a little confused for a moment. “For what, sir?”

“Khadgar’s grown up into a good man.” Medivh explained. “He’s my student and companion, I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.” Seeing the look of surprise on Amice’s face, Medivh couldn’t help but give a soft smile. “For raising and saving him as you did, I can’t thank you enough.”

When he started on this endeavor, Medivh wasn’t certain what he was looking for. Part of him wanted to understand Khadgar better. Another part of him was looking for something else. He found it in his talk with Amice.

-o-o-o-

When Medivh finally returned to the inn room he shared Khadgar, he found his apprentice there. Khadgar was lying on the bed, sound asleep. Medivh smiled at him before reaching out and brushing some of his hair away from his face. It was then that the Magus could see that Khadgar’s eyes seemed a little puffy and red.

“Khadgar…?” Medivh’s voice was laced with concern as he gently shook the boy.

It took a moment for Khadgar to rouse from sleep. His bright blue eyes blinked and showed more signs that he had been crying earlier. When Khadgar finally realized Medivh was there, a look of relief swept over him.

“Are you alright?” Medivh asked, still concerned.

For his answer, Khadgar latched onto him in a tight hug, it was almost enough to knock the Magus off his feet. Normally, Khadgar would be much more reserved but with his sleep hazed mind, it was easy to forget himself. It was easy to act on emotion. When he felt Medivh rest a hand on his back it somehow served to ground him. Khadgar was brought back to reality and realized just what he was doing.

He let go of Medivh and stepped back, his face was so red it rivaled the ripest of cherries. “I...I am s-so sorry! I…I...”

Medivh watched as Khadgar struggled with his words as he tried to explain himself. Gently, he placed his hands on Khadgar’s shoulders. “It’s okay, I’m not upset, you did nothing wrong.”

Khadgar stared back at him, slowly coming down from his anxiety-fueled panic. He didn’t expect Medivh to gently guide him back into a secure hug. With a blink, Khadgar’s eyes stung as the tears returned. Emotions that he had been trained to repress and bury bubbled back up. A sudden sob shook Khadgar’s entire body, he buried his face into Medivh’s chest and finally allowed himself to cry.

Medivh made no move to stop him, he rubbed the boy’s back soothingly. After a moment he asked in a gentle tone: “Did you think I left without you?”

Khadgar couldn’t bring himself to speak, he could only nod against him.

“I’m sorry that I scared you.” Medivh said, still rubbing the boy’s back to comfort him. “I had business to tend to, I should have told you. That was a folly on my part.” Slowly, he pulled away and ran his fingers along the thick, white stripe in Khadgar’s dark hair. “I think it’s about time we head back home.”

‘Home’, the word was so warm. Khadgar wiped his tears away, with a similar stubbornness to Amice, and finally smiled.

-o-o-o-

Such a strange dream. How many years ago was that? It was hard for Medivh to tell within the walls of Karazhan as time itself was distorted. He found himself in his study, seated on his favorite couch. The Magus looked at the head that rested on his lap. Khadgar looked back at him, his blue eyes were still bright and beautiful but were so tired.

After everything that followed with the fall of the Legion, it was back to war all over again. So many people so many things lost or leaving for war. Once again, Khadgar felt the pain of abandonment. He retreated to Karazhan, his home with hope against all hope that Medivh would be there.

“You dozed off…” Khadgar said with a small smile.

“I’m surprised you're still awake.” Medivh caressed his former apprentice’s cheek. “You look exhausted, Trust.”

“I am…” Khadgar admitted quietly. “...But...I’m afraid to let myself fall sleep.” His cheeks went a little red as he looked embarrassed. “What if I wake up and you’re not here anymore? What if this is all just a dream?”

“I’ll be here, that I promise you.” Medivh said.

Khadgar took hold of Medivh’s hand and took a moment to feel it. It was solid, it was warm with life. He gently pressed Medivh’s fingers to his lips and kissed them. He could feel Medivh’s other hand combing its fingers through his hair. Khadgar’s eyes fluttered, a part of him still fought sleep but finally, his exhaustion won and he drifted off into sleep.

-**End of ****Part 2**-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D This fic was Inspired by Sigurdjarlson and their shenanigans and snowballed into a fun, personal challenge. Sorry if it's a little messy. XD;


End file.
